Dias de Practica
by Diegospark
Summary: Un *one-shot* what if, ¿que pasaría si hipo no derribo a chimuelo? Acaso encontraria la forma de cambiar su vida o seria la misma aburrida historia de siempre. Actualizado, diferente final :D


Hola a todos como andan, espero que bien, yo estoy feliz porque cada vez hay más vida en este fandom :D

Mil pensamientos vuelan por mi cabeza y una decena de ellos son de Httyd :P. Mientras escribía un capítulo de mi otra historia me llego esta idea a mi cabecita :P y bueno se las quiero compartir

¡Empecemos!:

* * *

_ Tus ojos solo ven imágenes pero tu corazón percibe lo más profundo de un ser._

Era una fría madrugada en berk, la noche anterior habían sufrido un ataque de dragones por lo que se escuchaban martilleos por las reparaciones. Hipo recién se levantaba, estaba algo oscuro por lo que prendió la vela de su escritorio.

En el había un pequeño cuaderno.

Desde hace un tiempo había empezado a escribir su autobiografía por darle respuesta a una extraña exigencia por hacerlo después de leer la historia de su familia. Pero hipo divagaba mucho y paso a ser una especie de diario.

Le resultaba divertido y ridículo a la vez pero sería una buena forma de recordar el pasado.

Hipo lo abrió, ojeo algo el libro, tomo un trozo de carbón atado a una vara y comenzó a escribir:

* * *

"Y eme aquí, me encontraba yo en el principio de a donde creía que quería llegar, a ser un gran vikingo. Hoy iniciaba mi entrenamiento para luchar contra la peste de nuestra aldea: dragones. Era nuestra primera clase, todos los jóvenes de la aldea entre los 13 y 16 debían pasar por esto y aunque estuve emocionado esperando por este día, hoy no lo estaba, no como los demás chicos de la aldea, todos parecían haber nacido siendo vikingos excepto yo, incluso Brutilda y Astrid, dos chicas de mi edad, siendo mujeres eran más aguerridas y temerarias que yo, En especial Astrid, cada táctica que usaba era la correcta, cada golpe que propinaba daba en blanco, cada movimiento que ella hacía era perfecto, ella era perfecta.

Estúpido compararme con ella, somos dos mundos completamente diferentes, ella es mil veces mejor que yo, a veces sentía que todos eran mejor que yo.

Para ella yo ni siquiera existía, sin importar que fuera el hijo del jefe, no era nadie para ella y yo lo sabía pero aun así, mi tonto sentir se perdió en el cielo azul de sus ojos, se enredó en su hermoso cabello color oro, admiraba sus pecas como una noche llena de estrellas y... ya me entienden, me enamore de ella. ¿Porque de ella? no lo sé, a veces quise haberlo hecho por una mujer más "fácil" de conseguir, por decirlo de alguna manera.

En realidad una parte de mí siempre supo que ser un vikingo tradicional no era lo mío, pero algo me llevaba a seguir intentando serlo, tal vez la presión por parte de mi padre para no deshonrarlo o tratar de ser aceptado por mi comunidad, sentir algo de afecto. Así que entre esas y otras razones (como ver a Astrid en acción más de cerca) me llevaron a volver intentar cambiar lo que era.

Fue un día hermoso para comenzar lo imposible, frio con nubes grises y vendavales. La primera lección fue sobre conocer a tu enemigo y defenderse de él, ¿el resultado? todos acreditaron pero yo bueno...casi muero. Similares fueron los demás entrenamientos, casi moría y alguien tenía que salvarme, en una ocasión Astrid fue la acreedora al premio de salvar al hueso de pescado parlanchín. Ese día no me sentí tan mal, estar entre los brazos de ella me llenaron de una inmensa alegría y tal vez fue por el golpe que el Nadder me dio pero mi estómago se sentía vacío pero pronto esa felicidad se fue, ¿acaso llegaría a ser su novio de esta manera?, se supone que el caballero salva a la damisela, no al revés, de un momento agradable paso a ser uno muy bochornoso y de pena.

Los chicos encontraban más razones para mofarse de mí y Astrid tristemente se alejaba más de mi alcance.

Comenzaba pensar que de todas mis ideas para hacer que se fijara en mí, esta fue la peor, bueno hasta que a Gobber le llego a la cabeza la bendita palabra "equipos".

Las pruebas finales se acercaban y por falta de tiempo las realizaríamos por parejas. Por ende aprobaríamos como equipo, y por ello entrenaríamos igual en parejas. Todos querían ser compañeros de Astrid, inclusive yo, pues además de mis sentimientos, estar con ella sería tener resuelto el examen.

Para ser más justos en los equipos bocón puso el nombre de todos en un casco y los saco al azar. El primer equipo fue Brutilda y Brutacio, el tercer nombre en salir fue el de Astrid y el cuarto... Hipo. Tarde en entender lo que había pasado, yo y Astrid juntos entrenando dos semanas enteras, eso era más tiempo del que podía imaginar tener a solas con ella. Una sonrisa espontanea se escapó de mi rostro cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. "¿Con él?, ¿con ese enclenque? prefiero hacer doble trabajo que entrenar con el" fueron las palabras que ella menciono en reacción a lo ocurrido. Nunca antes unas palabras me dolieron demasiado, ya conocía que no lo caía muy bien, pero escuchar su desprecio de esa forma me hirió muy profundo en mi corazón. No recuerdo que más paso ese día, solo me retire de aquel lugar con una suma tristeza.

Al otro día me sentía muy decepcionado, así que decide claudicar del entrenamiento. Pase a casa de Astrid, sentía una extraña necesidad de comunicárselo. Toque a su puerta y ella abrió, un nerviosismo me invadió y le dije que no tenía que preocuparse por que yo le arruinara su carrera, no sería una carga para ella porque abandonaría el entrenamiento.

Ella solo me miro a los ojos, todos sabían que tarde o temprano me retiraría del entrenamiento. Su expresión de "Ya lo veía venir" fue fácil de predecirse, más en cambio, su respuesta no fue lo que esperaba. Ella se disculpó, me dijo que su intención no era ofenderme, y que me ayudaría a aprobar. Esto me saco de mí, en el portal de su casa estaba otra Astrid, una muy diferente a la que conocía que ahora sentía empatía por los demás, y mejor aún sentía algo por mí.

Ese día fue el último nublado en mi vida, el cielo de mi amor comenzaba a despejarse. Astrid comenzó a enseñarme todo lo que sabía, y yo trataba de aprenderlo pero no era tan bueno como ella y se me dificultaba. No aprendía muy rápido lo que a veces la desesperaba. Nuestra relación como amigos iba mejorando, la hacía reír con mis historias, y la impresionaba con mis habilidades en la fragua. Ella tenía curiosidad por mis inventos y por primera vez en mi vida figure que había una remota posibilidad de conquistarla.

Pero ese momento no llegaba, y el momento del examen final se acercaba. En mi cabeza no pasaba nada más que el rostro de ella, su cautivadora sonrisa y su magnífica persona que era, los entrenamientos eran la mejor hora de mi día, estando junto a ella compartiendo lindos momentos, bueno por lo menos para mí.

Un día me dijo que le mostrara todo lo que aprendí, ella se enojó cuando vio que apenas sabia blandir el hacha, me regaño y me pregunto qué si acaso esto era un juego para mí, no pude hacer más que disculparme por no ser tan bueno como ella. Discutimos y finalmente me retire a la herrería, necesitaba un momento a solas para pensar. Ya en mi taller tome un lápiz comenzó a trabajar en los bocetos de un proyecto que tenía tratando de mitigar un poco la tristeza, melancolía y disgusto que me causo la arrogancia de Astrid hacia mí, no quería tener malos pensamientos hacia ella, ella, lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza tanto así que deje de realizar planos y comenzó a dibujarla. El resultado no fue tan bueno, hacia muy buenos bocetos de máquinas pero esto era otra cosa, el dibujo apenas tenía similitud a una persona, lo recuerdo porque era una versión en papel de una desfigurada Astrid que me dio gracia, la única forma de tener a esa chica era en mis sueños.

Ese día medite un poco mejor las cosas, ¿Que estaba haciendo?, si realmente me gustaba porque no lo intentaba con mas esfuerzo. Seguía siendo el mismo hipo y solo esperaba que un día mágicamente se enamorara de mí.

Al otro día motivado por mi amor comenzó a tomar mi entrenamiento más en serio, ya no solo era ir a ver a Astrid pero el tiempo no perdonaba, para el día del examen apenas aprendería de excelente forma lo básico.

El examen agrego presión a mi estado, el estrés por aprobarlo me tenía muy angustiado pues no era cualquier examen. En este se decidía tu futuro, si serias un noble guerrero de dragones o un simple ciudadano más, aunque a la hora de pelear todos lo hacían, pero tener el titulo era cuestión de orgullo, sería algo que me acercara más a ella y ganarme algo de respeto de mi aldea.

Así que empecé a entrenar día y noche para mejorar mis habilidades en batalla, practicando hasta más allá del cansancio. Cuando mis músculos no daban más, mi corazón y mente les indicaban el camino.

¿Porque lo hacía por ella? No lo sé hasta la fecha, quizá podría tener a alguien más pero a esta altura, ahora que la conocí y me enamore más de ella me era imposible pensar en otra chica, realmente me tenía extraviado en su ser.

Las horas extra de práctica empezaron a dar frutos notorios a unos días del examen pero a un alto precio. Estaba casi muerto en vida. La fatiga y el dolor en mi era visible, así que en un intento por que no me matara yo solo, mi padre, informado por Astrid, me mando los últimos días antes del examen a descansar a la enfermería.

Fueron unos días aburridos, casi me tenían amarrado a la cama para que no saliera. Astrid pasó un día antes del examen para decirme de que iba a tratar el examen. En dicho era simple: cruzar una cueva entera en un determinado tiempo, el condimento que le daba sabor era que estaba repleta de dragones.

El día del examen llegó, sin duda cambio mi vida ese día. Todos estábamos reunidos a la entrada de la cueva, era enorme, se lograban escuchar los rugidos de los dragones a pesar del vitoreo del pueblo que se dio cita para presenciar nuestra prueba, sentir sus miradas era un poco más de carga para mi presión. Y para agregar tensión seriamos los últimos en pasar.

Los primeros fueron los gemelos, acreditaron, después Patán y Patapez. Todos decían que dentro era un infierno, se podía escuchar y sentir. El simple hecho de salir vivo de ahí, fuera a tiempo o no, era digno de admirarse.

Era nuestro turno, el sol ya caía y la cueva era mucho más oscura. Tomamos nuestro equipo cuando Bocón nos nombró. Nos paramos enfrente de la enorme entrada y cruzamos las miradas, por primera vez vi miedo en los ojos de ella.

Respire hondo y entramos.

La noche parecía estar encerrada ahí dentro, no veía ni un metro delante.

"Astrid puedes ver algo" pregunte, ella lo negó así que busque algunas piedras, encontré una rama en el suelo y cree una antorcha "bien hecho" me dijo "Pero mantenla baja, o podrían vernos". "Vez la salida" pregunte otra vez, ella volvió a negarlo, todo transcurría en calma así que seguimos el único camino existente, todo iba bien hasta que de la nada un Pesadilla Monstruosa salió, golpeo a Astrid quien logro interponer su escudo pero fue arrojada algunos metros, corrí a socorrerla

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunte, solo sufrió unos pequeños golpes por la caída.

"Si, cuidado hipo" voltee y mira una bola de fuego aproximando a mí, coloque mi escudo en el camino y logre bloquearla. La ayude a ponerse de pie y huimos de ahí, extrañamente el dragón no nos siguió.

De nuevo la tranquilidad invadió el sitio, una tranquilidad que nos mantenia alertas y no descansando. Llevamos aproximadamente diez minutos dentro y para aprobar debía hacerse en menos de treinta, así que no tuvimos tiempo para planear algo, solo corrimos hasta que una gran explosión y un fuerte temblor hizo que paráramos en seco, la cueva empezaba a derrumbarse así que nos colocamos debajo de un lugar, pensamos que era más seguro que seguir corriendo. Según me entere después la explosión fue causada por un par de Zipplebacks que había en esa cueva, la cual fue adaptada para la prueba, todo estaba arreglado, tenían a los dragones ahí dentro pero eran controlados por otros vikingos y estaban amarrados por la cola.

La cueva no resistió, todo se derrumbó. Lo que recuerdo fue que una estalactitas estaba por caer arriba de Astrid así que me arroje para quitarla de ahí, logre mi objetivo pero esta atravezo mi pierna izquiera. El dolor fue intenso pero de inmediato pensé que era mejor que la otra opción, la piedras cayeron delante y detrás nuestro dejándonos atrapados.

Astrid corrió a mi lado viendo lo recién ocurrido. Cuando entramos Astrid tenía un temor presente pero ahora estaba realmente aterrada. No mire mi herida pero a juzgar de su rostro al verme no tenía muy buen aspecto.

"Hipo, lo siento, lo siento tanto" me decía mientras lloraba.

Me era difícil ignorar el dolor

"No te preocupes estaré bien"

"Porque hiciste esto, esto no es lo tuyo, esto no eres tu hipo. No tenías que hacerlo" Realmente mi herida no parecía prometedora pues asemejaba que me lo decía como si estuviese delirando.

"Porque hipo" me pregunto con tristeza

"Por ti, por hacer que te fijaras en mi" fue lo que le dije, con todo mi cariño y amor tratando de no hacerla sentir culpable.

"Quiero ser el hombre dueño de tus labios, solo quería tenerte a mi lado, Astrid yo te amo"

"No tenías que..." sollozaba entre palabras.

"Yo haría cualquier cosa por ser la razón de alguna de tus sonrisas, por pasar un segundo por tu corazón y por embriagarme en el licor de tus labios. Astrid yo..." me cayó con un beso, uno donde el tiempo pareció de terse, el dolor desapareció y el frio se esfumo. Sentir sus labios contra los míos me elevo a otro nivel de felicidad, de alegría, uno casi imposible de imaginar.

Nos quedábamos sin aire y ella de despego un poco de mí y me dijo "Siento haberte hecho pasar esto". Después le indique como hacer una palanca para que me quitara la piedra de enzima pues de lo contrario me desangraría, le explique cómo hacerme un torniquete y esperamos juntos, uno a un lado del otro, un día para que nos rescataran.

Desafortunadamente no lograron salvarme la pierna y debieron amputármela por debajo de la rodilla. Perdí la pierna pero gane algo mil veces mejor, el amor de Astrid. Al siguiente día estab:..."

—¡Au! Astrid, ¿porque me golpeas? mira ya me moviste—Hipo se tomaba su brazo con su otra mano mientras la frotaba de arriba hacia abajo, esa chica tenía la mano pesada.

—Eso fue por hacerme esperar, dijiste que nos veríamos en la playa al amanecer.

Hipo solo la miro con cariño, ya sabía de qué iba esto—Y aquí viene lo demás— dijo con felicidad y preparando sus labios para un beso, cerró los ojos y se acercó a Astrid lentamente.

Astrid sin embargo, no le dio un beso, puso su dedo en los labios del chico—Ah ah—dijo negando—No te escaparas de esta tan fácil.

Hipo abrió los ojos, aun con los labios alzados y sus brazos preparados para un abrazo.

Astrid miro al escritorio viendo lo que hacía hipo—¿Que escribes? ¿Qué es más importante que tu novia?

—A, eso, no es nada—El chico trataba inútilmente de quitar del alcance de Astrid su libro.

Astrid tenía un poco de enojo reflejado en su rostro por lo que hipo dejo que leyera, además lo mantenía lejos con un brazo y con el otro sostenía el cuaderno.

Astrid leyó y el enojo desapareció.

—Los diarios son de chicas—rio y continuo leyendo, una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla, abrazo de inmediato a hipo, quien permaneció en silencio.

Seguido del abrazo la chica busco los labios de su novio y los junto con los suyos en un espontaneo pero lleno de cariño beso. Las palabras eran innecesarias para saber lo que sentía.

Se separaron un poco, ambos compartían una tierna sonrisa—Por cierto, nos veríamos al atardecer, jamás en mi vida me perdería de un momento a tu lado.

—Ni yo Hipo

—¿Oye... me lo devolverías? yo no leo el tuyo.

—Yo no tengo—dijo mientras le devolvía el escrito.

—Claro, claro. Bueno ya que estas aquí ¿Le agradaría ir a desayunar señorita?

—Por supuesto.

Hipo dejo su libro, apago la vela pues su luz ya era innecesaria y salió de su cuarto con Astrid.

"Ahora tenía una linda vida por decirlo de alguna manera, hacia lo que quería, que era cuidar y ayudar a mi aldea, a mi modo. Mis inventos revolucionarios facilitaron algunas tareas y la gente empezó a ver mi potencial, uno diferente a la fuerza bruta. Pero lo mejor de todo era que lo realizaba junto con el amor de mi vida, Astrid, ella que alguna vez fue un sueño más inalcanzable que ser un vikingo o volar montado en un dragón. Dragón, eso me recuerda... ¿qué hubiera pasado si aquella noche habría apuntado mejor y derribado al furia nocturna? Sin duda alguna le di pero la cuerda no se le enredo y escapo, escapo y no hemos vuelto a sufrir un ataque de el por casi un año, sin duda alguna el gran hipo lo ahuyento"

* * *

:3, lol ¿que tal me quedo?

Me encantan los AU, la facilidad con que puede cambiar una historia nos deja con infinitas diferentes posibilidades y tantas diferentes historias.

Ahora talvez se pregunten ¿porque cambie el final? pues hace poco lei la historia **"Artist"** de la autora **"The Antic Repartee"** y bueno en su historia trata un tema muy cierto, y lo que escribio _( The 'Astrid discovers Hiccup drawing her' thing is a bit...overdone)_ lol, era lo que acababa de hacer, asi que lo cambie. Espero les agrade.

Para los que leen mi otra historia les aviso que me tardare un poco en subir el siguiente capitulo, empezare a hacerlos mas largos y ademas estoy un poco ocupado estos dias.

Nos leemos D:


End file.
